Baby-Brained Lion Guard
'Baby-Brained Lion Guard '''is the 2nd episode of Season 27. Summary Romeo's baby beam is back and it’s made the Lion Guard except Besthe act like babies. Now it's up to the PJ Masks to stop Romeo before they start acting like babies again when they get zapped by the beam like last time when Catboy and Owlette got hit by it. Plot The episode begins in the Pridelands where Connor has invited Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake to help him help the Lion Guard take care of strange things happening around here, like why all the animals are suddenly starting to act like baby animals. When they met the Lion Guard, they were glad to see them again but Captain Jake could tell that their Lion Guard friends look all worn out as he asked them what’s wrong. Kion leads his friends to the Grasslands where there were a lot of animals acting like babies. Something was up, but Connor already knew why the Pridelands’ animals are acting so immature, it was because of Romeo’s baby beam, but didn’t it break a week ago after Gekko and his new friends, Kitten Boy and Chicklette, saved the day and the world from becoming babies? Before either of the Lion Guard could ask what a baby beam was, the four PJ Masks decides to stop Romeo and his baby beam tonight. The PJ Masks were on their way, into the night to save the Pridelands! Later, nightfall arrives in the Pridelands, and Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake transformed into Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy before meeting up with the Lion Guard. When they got together, they went to Big Springs. Luckily, all the animals were asleep so their was no trouble for the PJ Masks or the Lion Guard. Suddenly, Ono spots a flash of green light as he flew up and saw Romeo, Robot, and the baby beam zapping some hippos! Ono called out to his friends that Romeo is zapping the hippos, much to Besthe’s worry and shock that his dad might be there and he and his friends rushed over to stop Romeo and save the hippos. However, they were already too late! Romeo had already made the hippos act like little hippo calves. While the baby-beamed hippos we’re playing and splashing around, Owlette demands Romeo to stop and Gekko asks him why he was making the animals of the Pridelands act like babies. Sneering down at the PJ Masks and the Lion Guard, Romeo explains that since the PJ Masks stopped his plan to make everyone into babies to take over the world, he thought that maybe an army of baby animals will help him take over the world, and once they are all acting like baby animals, he’ll get them to follow him and get them to do whatever he tells them to do. Bunga scoffs and tells Romeo that that’s the last thing he’ll ever do because the Lion Guard and the PJ Masks are gonna stop him and get every animal back to normal. Romeo scoffs back as he readies his baby beam to fire at the Lion Guard and the PJ Masks. Unfortunately, they were too quick for the beam to hit them, so Romeo orders his Robot to keep them still as Robot outstretched his arms and grabbed Fuli by the tail. Then, as she was caught, Romeo zaps her with the baby beam's ray, and Fuli started acting like a baby cheetah running around and not stopping. Then, it was Bunga's turn when he protected Gekko from being zapped by the baby beam, and Ono got hit too when he was diving down towards Romeo's keyboard to try and shut the beam down. Finally, before Kion could unless the Roar of the Elders, Romeo also zaps him with the baby beam and Kion started acting like a baby just like Fuli, Bunga, and Ono! Only Besthe, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy were the ones not zapped just yet as Romeo fires another baby beam at them. but before it could hit them, Catboy snapped his fingers and releases his Maruvian magic, forming a protective force field of blue magic that bounced the baby beam off of it! The baby beam then went straight to Romeo but he ducked just in time before it hit him, and before he noticed that the PJ Masks and the Lion Guard have escaped! Furious, he and Romeo went off to find them. In the Shelter of the Lion Guard, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Fish Boy, and Besthe, along with Makini, were trying to babysit the baby-beamed Kion, Fuli, Bunga, and Ono. However, they were finding it a lot more difficult than they thought as they tried to feed them, clean them, and keep them from going out of Pride Rock so Romeo wouldn't know that they were hiding inside. As Catboy and Owlette collapsed in exhaustion, Fish Boy, Besthe, and Makini did the same. The two PJ Masks now knew how Gekko felt when he had to babysit them when they got zapped by the baby beam... twice! Just then, they heard Gekko asking for their help when Bunga tied Kion and Fuli's tails together as Gekko untied them and he scolds at Bunga to not do that, which made him cry in seconds and then get up and run around while Kion and Fuli splitted up, and Ono flew in circles and kept crashing onto the walls. Using his super cat speed, Catboy went to take care of Fuli while Owlette flew up to stop Ono from crashing while Gekko kept Bunga busy by playing patty cake with him. That left Fish Boy and Besthe to take care of Kion as they got up from the rock they sat on. Makini decided that she should relax some more. Meanwhile, in Nedfu Grove, Romeo was zapping little galagos and making the act like babies. He was relieved that it was still working, and once he zaps the PJ Masks and the strongest member of the Lion Guard, he'll add them to his army of babies and make them help him take over the world! Back in the Shelter of the Lion Guard after fifteen minutes later, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko were more exhausted than ever after handling the baby-beamed Fuli, Bunga, and Ono, and even the baby-beamed Kion, who are all now taking a nap. However, when Besthe and Fish Boy came back, they told their friends that Kion is missing when they did a head count on their friends and all of them were accounted for except him, then adds that he probably wandered off. Perking up and looking worried, Catboy asked in a loud tone of voice that Kion wandered off. Giving his friend an assuring smile and patting him on the shoulder, Fish Boy tells Catboy to not worry, and even though Kion got baby-beamed by Romeo's baby beam, what could possibly happen to the fiercest leader of the Lion Guard in the Pridelands? Catboy tells his friends that that's just it! It's not what the Pridelands might do to a baby-beamed Kion, it's what a baby-beamed Kion might do to the Pridelands, and Romeo, his Robot, and the baby beam were still out there, and Kion could get hurt, which leaves Catboy even more worried and all his friends seeing his point. Then, using his super cat speed, Catboy runs out of the shelter to find Kion. He needed to find that lion cub and keep him safe before Romeo and Robot do! At Big Springs, a baby-beamed Kion was looking into his reflection in the water with curiosity and he touched it with his paw. He liked how the water rippled when he touched it so he kept on playing with his reflection that changed when he touched the water again. Just then, he heard a familiar voice call out to him as he turned to Catboy, who was relieved that he found him and Kion pounced on him and gave him a big lick on his face. Laughing, Catboy gets up, held Kion in his arms, and says that he’s glad to see that he’s okay, then tells him that it’s time to head back home because it’s too dangerous outside, much to the lion cub‘s dismay as he wants to stay out and play some more. Catboy assures him that they’ll play a new game when they get to the Shelter of the Lion Guard. But before they could head back, Romeo, his lab, his Robot, and the baby beam appeared behind them as Catboy holding Kion turned to face them! With a glare, Catboy shouts at Romeo to stay back and that he’s warning him while keeping Kion safe and his body begins to glow with magic. Romeo laughs mockingly and replies to Catboy to back off and that his magic powers won’t save him this time. Catboy puts Kion down and told him to hide as Kion did so and hid behind the tall grass. Catboy stayed on his spot and prepared to use his magic powers against Romeo, who mocked him and says again that his (Catboy) don’t stand a chance against his baby beam, and tells him that inventions are way better than magic, which had Catboy clutching his fists in anger and his magic forming. So to show him that he’s wrong, Catboy used magic blast to blast his Gentlehaven magic at Romeo just as he ducked just in time before it hit him and he fires another baby beam towards him, but Catboy was too quick as he summoned a protective magic shield after clapping his hands and held out his hands to hold the shield up. But the baby beam was suddenly getting too strong, and the magic shield broke to pieces! Now that the shield is broken, Catboy was getting a bit dizzy from using his family magic, but he couldn’t give up now. He still needed to protect Kion and the other baby-beamed animals in the Pridelands, even though he’s more exhausted than ever. Romeo was ready to fire a baby beam at Catboy when Catboy used his super cat speed to dodge it, and then used his Maruvian magic to send a wave of blue light at the firing beam, which broke the baby beam. Kion was hiding in the tall grass as he saw the battle going on and he even saw that Catboy was getting more and more tired from using his magic to fend off the baby beam. He wished he could do something to help him, but what can he do? After using up all his magic, Catboy couldn’t take much more of this and he fell to his knees as Romeo could see that he was too weak to use magic or his PJ Mask powers. With a wicked smile, Romeo fires another baby beam at Catboy, but before he could get hit by it, Kion jumped in front of him and got hit by the baby beam instead, returning him to normal. When Kion got zapped, he asked what happened as a shaky Catboy walks up to him that it’s a long story and tells him that it’s time to be a hero as Kion nods in agreement. Turning to face Romeo, Catboy and Kion glared at Romeo and says that it’s time for him and his Robot to leave because they’ve done enough baby beaming for the night as Kion used the Roar of the Elders and Catboy used more of his magic to send Romeo and Robot flying, and the baby beam was left behind. That’ll return Bunga, Ono, Fuli, and the rest of the animals back to acting like their normal selves again. Then just as they were about bring the invention back to the shelter, Catboy was unconscious from using his magic and almost passed out when Kion helped him up. He tells Catboy that he needs to rest now because he’d used too much of his magic to stop Romeo, but Catboy assures Kion that he’s fine and that he may be exhausted, but he can still use his magic to levitate the baby beam back to change their friends and the rest of the Pridelanders back to behaving like themselves again. So holding his out to the baby beam, Catboy levitated it back to the Shelter of the Lion Guard while Kion helped him stay up because he was beginning to become more exhausted again, but luckily, they made it to the shelter just in time before Catboy fell to his knees and almost dropped the baby beam until Owlette and Gekko caught it in time. While Catboy rested, Kion and Besthe helped Owlette and Gekko point the baby beam at Fuli, Bunga, and Ono as they were back to acting like their normal and mature selves, and asked what happened. Villain Motives * Roemo: To use his baby beam again, but this time, on the animals of the Pridelands Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here. Category:Season 27 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Besthe Category:Episodes focusing on Bunga Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Episodes focusing on Fuli Category:Episodes focusing on Ono Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 27 images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Kion images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Lion Guard images Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Protecting images Category:Couple images Category:Season 27 episodes based on cartoons